


oh, i want to be a baby again

by sgt_homosexual



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_homosexual/pseuds/sgt_homosexual
Summary: all tommy wanted was to show dream his new disc. what was so wrong with that?it doesn’t matter, a voice whispers to him. it made him mad. don’t do it again.so he doesn’t. and he stays quiet for the rest of dream and lazar’s visit, like a… like a fucking pet. with absolutely zero control over anything that happens to him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 632





	oh, i want to be a baby again

he had thought he was getting better. 

finally getting better. finally laughing, finally joking around and not feeling like utter shit afterwards. 

dream was _actually bonding_ with him! he helped him build his bridge, and helped him mine and saved his stuff from lava and even let tommy push him into said lava (that one made tommy’s whole week, really).

sure, he might’ve blown up tommy’s hard-earned armor yet again and driven an extra-sharp axe through his shoulder a few times in the process, but it’s not like he didn’t deserve it. he should’ve just listened in the first place—talking too much and listening not enough was what got him exiled in the first place, after all. dream never lets him forget.

and then lazarbeam shows his ugly mug and fucks everything up in typical aussie fashion.

tommy had thought they were friends. he gave him a _disc!_ tommy had _saved his life!_

but as soon as he got the chance, lazarbeam turned his back on tommy and turned him into a laughing stock. just like everyone else in his life.

he felt strangely broken as he was forced to witness his armor being destroyed for the second time that day. he didn’t even do anything to deserve it. he had been good, played along with all of dream’s games and spoke at all the right moments. so why was he still being punished?

as much as it hurt, tommy had accepted that everything was his fault. but he didn’t even do anything wrong this time.

he hadn’t listened to tubbo, so tubbo exiled him permanently. he was too annoying and troublemaking, so nobody ever came to visit him. he had provoked dream a few times too many, so dream ruined his life. it’s just a fact—everything is his fault.

but all tommy wanted was to show dream his new disc. what was so wrong with that?

_it doesn’t matter,_ a voice whispers to him. _it made him mad. don’t do it again._

so he doesn’t. and he stays quiet for the rest of dream and lazar’s visit, like a… like a fucking pet. with absolutely zero control over anything that happens to him.

he used to have control over dream, using anything he could find as leverage and being the only person willing to stand up to him. dream’s only power over him was his discs, back then—tommy hadn’t had to worry about whether he pissed off some green prick that day.

but now the only thing he has left to his name is one life.

not an ender chest, dream had made sure to destroy that as punishment for hurting lazarbeam. (which was well deserved, just like every other misfortune to ever happen to tommy, his mind helpfully supplied). not his discs, apart from far and chirp. not even fucking armor, because apparently even wearing iron shoes is troublesome these days.

(he thinks he’ll stop fighting against the armor thing from now on. dream thinks it’s funny when tommy gets upset.)

one last life. and he’s not even in control of how he ends it—dream is always watching.

a not-so-gentle kick away from a blackstone precipice. a scolding for staring at the lava for too long. a flaming arrow through the face of every mob that approaches him.

it fucking _sucks_.

he’s forced to bend to dream’s every will, manipulated like a puppet or some sort of toy for the green man to throw away once he’s bored. every day that passes by with little-to-no human interaction besides a ghost and his tormentor breaks him a little bit more, and dream _knows._

of course he knows. he chooses his every word and action so, so carefully—breaking him down, bit by bit, just to build him back up with friendly gestures and fun bonding experiences and repeat the process. it’s torture, meant to whittle him down into a shell of what he once was, never to bother dream ever again and doomed to feel nothing but fear and guilt.

and the worst part is that it’s working.

his bones grow icy with dread whenever dream is near. tommy wants nothing more than to run away like he’s a deer and dream is a starving wolf, but he can’t, because dream is his only source of friendship and approval and attention. he clings, just like he’d always made fun of tubbo for doing, and trusts him when he doesn’t hurt tommy and feels lost and confused and afraid when he does.

techno mentioned it a few times on his rants about psychology or whatever. it’s a textbook abusive relationship. manipulating someone into trusting you, just to hurt them in a cycle of torment. dream is _abusing him._

and there’s not a damn thing tommy can do about it, because it’s not like anyone else wants to talk to his sorry ass.

how pathetic, he muses to himself as he stares at the hole the tnt explosion had left. 

his life is a living hell with no escape.

he goes back to the mines and definitely doesn’t miss his crits on a nearby skeleton on purpose. it doesn’t kill him. 

tommy wishes it would so fucking bad.

he’s not getting better anytime soon. it’s just what he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent slept in 35 hours and all ive done is cry over tommy vods


End file.
